Think Before You Speak
by featherpen-princess
Summary: Being a hokage sure is tiring, but a hokage must keep a cool head especially when he's talking to his wife. One wrong move and you're out. / NaruHina / Hokage!Naruto & NinjaWife!Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, it'll definitely be a shoujo because of my NaruHina.

Masashi Kishimoto owns it though.

* * *

Words were spilled

Tears were shed

Hearts broke.

He never meant to say what he _didn't _want to _ever _happen

But it's too late for words to be erased when ears were reached.

She ran away from him as he reaches out for her,

Like water slipping from his fingers.

It's too late now. Accept defeat, stand up and prepare to fight again.

This time, he wouldn't make the same mistake _again._

* * *

_What happened earlier…_

"What were you going to do if I didn't come? If I _couldn't_ come?! Geez, you're making things harder! I already told you that it's no longer necessary for you to accept or go on any missions at all!" he spat out

"It's not like I can't protect myself… Why are you treating me like someone who couldn't fend for myself? You know that the one thing I hate the most is when _someone's _underestimating my capability as a ninja, and _you _know that. _You _know that more than anybody else!" she replies with the same amount of venom

"I am **not **underestimating your capabilities, Hinata. I'm just trying to say that you're an important figure in the village already and that it isn't necessary for you to go on any missions. **You **know that your safety is very important for the village and _your _clan. You are strong, I know, but there are times when we lose control of things. Everybody can commit mistakes in a mission, no matter how strong they are! And one mistake could end _one's _life, and again, **I **know that **you **know that." He countered

"I know what you're trying to say, Naruto, but all I want to do is to be of help to the village and be productive. I am not used to just sitting around especially that I've always trained when I was younger. " Hinata explains

Naruto, who's now a hokage, has been busy with a lot work lately, he's been trying to keep a cool head in this conversation, but sometimes, his wife could be so stubborn at times that he could no longer handle it with calm. The stress in his body is starting to take its toll on his temperament. He knew that what he's going to say next will make him regret it _forever_.

"You know what? Fine. Do whatever you like. As long as you can stay out of trouble to avoid troubling me. But if you're going to a mission and decide to just die, how I wish that _I had never met you_ to avoid the pain you're going to put me through." He finished off but when silence came along after he had said those words, panic rushed into his heart as he looked over to his wife.

There, she stood with tear-filled eyes.

He couldn't utter a word because he knew it would only make things worse, and he knew he crossed the line.

"Hi…Hinata" was the only thing he managed to say

"I'm so so-sorry to have caused you trouble, Hokage-sama, I promise that I would _never _bother you _ever again. _I'm off." As soon as she utter out those words, she immediately left.

Naruto stood there in shock. Letting the words sink in, he felt his stomach twist. If she said those words, he knows that she means it.

"Ever again…" he repeats

Scrolls and papers flew in an empty room.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that I'm on vacation, I decided to post this fiction here. It's originally on tumblr and was surprised to find out that many people liked it.

Posting this here for easier updates and follow! Sorry for the wait.

original a/n: It's a bit OOC and please keep in mind that in this fanfic, Naruto and Hinata are married but the kids_ aren't existing. (yet?) _because yeah, Naruto's a hokage already but we know that when Boruto and Himawari were born, he's not yet a hokage so yeah. The idea came from shisuisuchiha and I saw it via narutostaph …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto's still not mine.

Here's chapter 2! I was actually planning to post this after 6 hours so yeah~

* * *

Naruto ran and jumped. He kept on running and jumping just to find her, he knew that he should ask for forgiveness immediately, because he couldn't bear to think that the next time he'll see her, her smile's officially gone. He would blame himself forever if her smile would never return in its most beautiful.

The moment he caught on indigo locks, he immediately went and descended from the rooftop he was on. He yelled her name from afar then grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, knowing that it's _her, _his one and only sunshine.

"Hinata…." He managed to say in between heavy breaths

"Ho-hokage-sama?" she said quite confused

"Hinata, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I take back what I said! So please, don't act like that anymore… I'm sorry." He repeated saying sorry over and over again while holding her shoulders with his head bowed down.

"A-ano…. Hokage-sama, why are you apologizing? And please, stand up. Everybody's already looking." Hinata managed to say, hoping that the hokage would hear her words while he's asking for forgiveness.

"Hinata… please, stop. Address me the way you usually do."

"But… I always address you Hokage-sama?" she stated like it's the most normal thing in the world

Naruto, hearing her words, immediately straightened up showing complete shock on his face.

"Wha-what did you just say?" he asked flabbergasted

Hinata didn't answer, completely at a lost with how her hokage is acting. She's clearly confused.

"Hinata, please, cut it out already. I really didn't mean it! I'm _really _sorry. Please forgive me! I didn't even expect me to say _those _words. I'm completely sorry." Naruto said pleadingly, he's no longer liking the way Hinata's acting, it's completely throwing him off guard.

"But, Ho-"

"Naruto." Naruto interjected

"But.. Na-Naruto…-san" Hinata started

Naruto, completely shocked, said quite confused "san?"

"I'm so sorry! I really don't know how to address you other than hokage-sama! And please, stop saying sorry! You didn't do anything wrong!" Hinata said while panicking, "I'm sorry!" she yelped and with that, Hinata left in a hurry leaving a dumbfounded hokage on the streets.

Naruto stood there for a minute while the people around him resumed to what they're doing, while some whispered to each other's ears about the scene that they've just witnessed.

"It's not funny." He muttered, looking at his now clenched hand that he used before to grab her shoulder.

* * *

Hinata let her legs carry her to wherever as long as she's far from their hokage. She's really confused as to why their hokage would ask for _her _forgiveness when clearly, he didn't do anything wrong. She pondered on this for a while but failed as headache began to build up.

"_Nevermind. Maybe it's just because of his work that he's saying things." _She shrugged

She found herself near the river where she used to practice her techniques and form when she was younger. She smiled and walked towards the river to help her relax.

* * *

Naruto went back to his office gloomily. When he opened the door, he saw his advisor, Shikamaru, then muttered a quiet '_hello' _to the shadow-nin.

Shikamaru, completely aware of his hokage's gloomy state, immediately formulated a conclusion as to what brought him to this state.

"_Probably Hinata…" _he smirked then began the _interrogation _

"What's up with the duck-face, huh? Naruto." He said teasingly; using his name means he's on the _friend mode. _

Naruto only groaned. Shikamaru, knowing Naruto for years, was thrown off guard. A Naruto who doesn't reply means trouble. "_He's serious, how troublesome."_

"What is it?" Shikamaru inquired, hoping for a better response.

"It's Hinata." Naruto stated.

"_Bingo."_

"You know what? Sometimes, I do wonder how the both of you could get into fights. I mean, you two love each other so much that you could understand each other without even saying anything."

"That's the problem. I love _her _so much that sometimes, I forget that she's stronger than what I think she is and my _overprotective _instincts come into action. I mean, could you blame me? She's the only one I need in my life and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. But this time, I messed up big time." Naruto confessed

"If you're saying that to me right now and you're actually saying that _you _messed up _'big time', _I am sure that this is something really serious."

"You see… Hinata's acting all strange with her calling me 'Hokage-sama' and 'Naruto-san', I mean c'mon, she _never _addressed me as 'Naruto-san' and what's weirder is that she kept on insisting that I didn't do anything wrong when in fact, we just fought a few hours ago! She even said 'sorry' to me when I asked her to cut it out."Naruto explained

Hearing this, Shikamaru tried to put the pieces together and he knew that something is missing. It's really weird if Hinata said 'Naruto-san' because all along, she addressed him as 'Naruto-kun' and everybody else. There's really something wrong.

"Naruto, when you two fought, what did you say to Hinata that really messed everything up?"

Naruto debated with himself whether to tell the truth or the _half_-truth, he decided to tell the whole truth.

"I said, _I wish I had never met you." _Guilt shown on his handsome face

Shikamaru sighed and thought that Naruto could be a complete idiot sometimes and childish too.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

Naruto didn't find it offensive because he knew it's his friend's habit just like his _dattebayo. _He looked at the picture frame on his desk, their wedding photo, and to his wedding ring on his left-ring finger. He looked up when he heard Shikamaru ask another question.

"Did you notice someone near the vicinity when you two were talking? Or did you even feel a presence outside the door?"

"Ummm… I'm not quite sure because I was too focused on our argument but there was a moment when I felt a spike of chakra coming from the door-_ttebayo._" Naruto recalled

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated with a sigh.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this fic because of this post

post/104842648365/itscanonbitch-shisuisuchiha-narutostaph

that's why I dedicate this to them :) hehe~

Thank you for the reviews! And please do review always~ it helps me ^_^ ) v


End file.
